Dungeons and Hedgehogs
by dark leader omega
Summary: Sonic is sucked into a crazy new dimension, with new rules, a crazy being known as the Game Master, and has nothing but a few friends with him. Can he escape? Probably not.
1. Falling Prologue

**SQUISHY!!!  
A.K.A  
SONIC THE HEDGEHOG MEETS RPG ELEMENTS THINGY**

You may have noticed that I named this thing Squishy… there is a story behind that entire thing… okay there isn't… the only reason is because the other names I came up with sounded like the names of yaoi and porn fics. But, whatever, here is how this thing goes down. You might notice that I type weird in the story occasionally… that is a stat check, or a battle round roll… just informing you about that.

Sonic is transported to a mysterious dimension (sounds familiar right?) that plays by a different set of rules than his world. Now he must learn the rules, please a god-like being (known as the Game Master), and get back home. Can he do it? Only one way to find out isn't there? Get it on… After the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog… or anything else in his universe… I cling only to the fact that this is my idea (So don't spoil it!)  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" a nearby farmer looked up and saw a falling object heading straight towards the forest. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to plowing his field. Meanwhile, Sonic was having a bad day. He was forced into a date with Amy, Shadow hocked all of his rings for cash (and didn't give him any), and now he was falling from the sky… while on fire! "Hot, hot, hot, hot!" He screamed as he plummeted to the forested ground beneath him. After a few moments of falling, he finally hit the top of the first tree. Sonic muttered a swift "Ow" as he hit the branches and tumbled to the ground. He landed face down with his head stuck in the earth… and he was still on fire. Sonic pushed up with his feet, when he regained consciousness, and attempted to free his stuck face.

_Beginning Stat roll… Face stuck! Minimum roll: 5  
Strength stat: 10  
Now rolling…  
Roll result: 17  
Total roll: 19  
Roll Successful!_

Sonic struggled slightly and after a few minutes, he finally pulled his face from the dirt. He stumbled backward slightly and collapsed at the base of a nearby tree… subsequently, that feat put out the fire on his back.

"Sheesh! That hurt like hell!" Sonic swore, rubbing his face tenderly. A voice issued from the void… that was his head.

"So… you're my new player are you? Kinda scrawny… but you'll do."

"Who said that?" Sonic jumped up and looked around in a paranoid frenzy. There was nothing around except trees, and rocks… and more trees.

"I was aiming for someone a little stronger… but I'll use you. Tell me young warrior… what is your name?" The voice inquired.

"Name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! Now, who am I talking to?"

"You can call me… the Game Master. Now then, young warrior, head north from here…"

"Why should I?" Sonic retorted.

"You don't have to go… unless you want to sleep in a dark, damp, monster-infested forest!"

"One question… which way is North?"

The voice sighed and suddenly Sonic's body was turned about face. "That way… moron."

"Hey! That was uncalled for!"

"Well sorry… when you reach the village the first thing I'll get you to do is buy a fracking compass." Sonic facepalmed and set off at a brisk pace towards the direction the voice told him to go in.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

First off… I know this is extremely short! But, this is only a Prologue! Later chapters will be way longer than this one.

Second, I shall explain the battle system here. The battles and rolls are randomly thrown, and the Die I use is a 20-sided one… the battles will consist of _Battle Rolls_ and a short cut scene between rolls. The _Stat Rolls _are used to see if the party can get past environmental hazards. The Stats that are ingame (or should I say… instory!) only affect the _Stat Rolls_ and for every five stat points invested into a Stat… the _Stat Roll_ you roll (or I roll) increases by one! Just like in the story. I might change up the battle system a little bit now and then… but these are the basic rules.

Third… I need OCs. But only a few! The submission form is below. I won't put them in the story instantly… but they will be there sometime. I will use a four OC maximum… unless it comes to the point that I need more. **These are the classes for the OCs!! Warrior, Thief, Brawler, Black Mage, White Mage, Red Mage, and Archer.** Warriors use mostly swords and close combat. Thieves are mostly speed and hit-run tactics. Brawlers are bare handed close combat… well… brawlers. Black Mages are magicians that use mostly destructive and hindering magic on the foe. White Mages use mostly healing and helpful magic on your party. Red Mages are a little mix of everything, Magic, Might, Speed… the works! Archers are special… they are like Red Mages but attack from a distance and can use many different bow and arrow types. If you need more info on a certain class… feel free to message me!

**Name:**

**Specie (unless its in the name):**

**Class: **

**Favorite Weapon (Just in case… I like to match people and weapons up):**

**Stats!**

**Strength (raw power):**

**Dexterity (Speed):**

**Agility (Ability to dodge):**

**Wisdom (Ability to handle Magic):**

**Intelligence (Ability to solve puzzles):**

**Endurance (How long you can go): **

**Charisma (Convincing stuff… like rocks.): **

**You have 140 Stat Points… good luck! (If you need help with a good stat map for your class… message me and I'll help you out.) (Oh and relax, if you don't have a good Intel Skill I won't make fun of your character… I promise!)**

**Here is an example of a filled out application!**

**Name: Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Specie: Hedgehog**

**Class: Warrior**

**Favorite Weapon: Sword**

**Strength: 15**

**Dexterity: 40**

**Agility: 30**

**Wisdom: 15**

**Intelligence: 10**

**Endurance: 15**

**Charisma: 15**

Have fun reading this! And yes… this is Sonic's Stat Card.


	2. Chapter 1 of testing

**SONIC MEETS RPG ELEMENTS (I need a better name for this thing)  
Chapter: 1**

Okay… I'm considering renaming this thing. But, in any case, this is the true first chapter of this highly experimental Sonic fic… I don't know of anything else to say… so I'll start this thing already! Enter Chapter 1: Meet the Elder.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sonic was walking through the forest, heading toward an unknown destination to the north. The light of the wood turned green as the trees got thicker and the leaves prevented any view of the sky. He hadn't heard from the mysterious "Game Master" in a while, so he shrugged it off and kept walking. After a few minutes of lonely walking he stopped and stared at the ground with a surprised and confused look on his face. There was a chilidog on the ground… just lying there. Sonic thought to himself _"This has to be a trap."_ Suddenly his stomach started growling loudly. He sighed and reached down to pick up the chilidog. He grabbed and licked his lips before taking a huge bite out of it.

"Sonic no! It's a trap!" the Game Master's voice shouted in his head. But it was too late… an arrow sped from the bushes… straight towards Sonic's heart! Sonic turned around and attempted to dodge.

_Beginning Stat Roll  
Dodge Arrow! Minimum roll: 13  
Agility Stat: 30  
Now Rolling…  
Roll Result: 10  
Total Roll: 16  
Roll Successful!_

Sonic's super speed helped him well! He dodged the arrow with style and he landed in a fighting stance. He heard a rustling in the bushes and the sound of footsteps pattered off into the distance of the woods. He sighed in relief, relinquishing his fighter stance, and turned back to continue his walk to the unknown north.

"Huh… you're pretty fast young warrior." Sonic span around and stared at the cloaked figure behind him.

"Who are you?" Sonic said to the warrior, using a sharp tone of voice.

The figure recoiled and spoke in a strangely familiar voice. "No way! Sonic the Hedgehog! It's been a while."

"Huh?" The figure took the hood off of his head and revealed a very familiar face. "Higrokar!" Sonic shouted as he dashed over to the German shepherd. He grabbed the dog in a massive bear hug, which made several cracks emanate from the dog's chest.

"Sonic…too tight…air!" Higrokar managed to sputter as the last bit of oxygen left his lungs. Sonic released him, and he sputtered and wheezed as air returned to his lungs.

"Where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you for months!"

"Here. Isn't that kinda obvious?" Higrokar replied.

"Well… where is here?" Sonic asked

"Welcome to Heerokra!" The Game Master said, "World of legends, heroes, magic, and great dental!"

"Well there you are! I wondered were you had gone, Game Master." Higrokar said to the voice.

"You two know each other?" Sonic said astonished.

"He brought me here." Higrokar said, "And won't let me leave!"

"You can't leave because you haven't found the Portal of Insanity."

"Portal of Insanity… that doesn't sound good." Sonic said

"The name is a disclaimer. In the olden days, when the Darknacts built and activated the portal, the word 'insane' meant 'great one'."

"Wow… not so different from our world!"

"When you find the Portal of Insanity, I can send you back, in exchange for you releasing me."

"Release you? That sounds cliché." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Relax, I'm not an evil sprit or anything. An evil White Wizard sealed me away long ago."

"So then… if you are there… then why don't you tell me where the hell the damn portal is?" Higrokar snapped.

"That's the thing. I don't know where I am. Anyway… you had better get going. Darkness is falling, and you don't want to be locked out of the village." Higrokar sighed at the bad news and started to walk off.

"You coming Sonic? If we stick together, we can get the hell out of this place." Sonic nodded in agreement and ran after him.

_Hawklor, Heerokra._

Several hours later, Sonic and Higrokar came over the top of a cliff. The view was excellent, mountains and rivers flowing into a magnificent picture of natural beauty. There was only one problem… the village below them was ablaze in flame. People running for their lives as evil skeleton warriors patrolled the streets, killing and maiming anything in their way.

"Son of a bitch! Come on Higrokar, we gotta help them!" Sonic said right before he used the SEGA physics to jump off the cliff and land at the bottom without a single scratch. He jumped as Higrokar was leaning against a tree nearby. "How did you…?" Higrokar shrugged and motioned towards an elevator nearby.

"I took the elevator. Now what were you saying… oh yah, come on Sonic. You wanted to help them out didn't you?" He said as he pulled an acoustic guitar from the sheath in the back of his cloak. Sonic sighed and dashed off towards the village at Sonic Speed. He was just in time too, a skeleton warrior raised his rusty blade to strike down a defenseless mother in cold blood, but Sonic spin dashed him in the head causing the warrior to collapse in a heap of bones and rusty armour. Sonic stopped momentarily to celebrate his victory over the skeleton warrior.

_Beginning Battle Roll  
Unknown Enemy strikes! Minimum roll: 11  
Now rolling…  
Roll Result: 10  
Roll Unsuccessful…_

"Sonic, look out!" the Game Master shouted. Sonic span around to find that a skeleton warrior had sneaked up on him and was about to strike him down. However, just as Sonic's life began to flash before his eyes, a loud guitar riff split the air. The skeleton clutched its head in anguish and collapsed in a heap. Higrokar was standing there with his pick hand in the air. Sonic nodded his thanks before he turned around and spin dashed into another group of skeletons.

_Beginning Battle Roll  
Sonic Spin! Minimum roll: 7  
Now rolling…  
Roll result: 17  
Roll successful!_

The skeletons had no chance. Sonic unleashed his blue tornado attack on them, sweeping them off their feet and into the air. He jumped into the air with them and proceeded to deal a swift set of kicks, punches, and spins to the disoriented warriors. Meanwhile, Higrokar turned to the approaching twin sets of enemies. He raised his pick into the air and proceeded to swing it down to his strings.

_Beginning Battle Roll  
Rock Out! Minimum roll: 9  
Now rolling…  
Roll result: 18  
Roll successful! –10 mp._

Higrokar's hands were just a blur across his strings. He unleashed a loud and massive solo upon his foes. The skeleton warriors stopped in their tracks and, in the face of the massive sound bursts, crumbled into bone dust and ripped armour. Higrokar hazarded a light grin at his accomplishment. However, his warrior sense tingled in the back of his head… he twisted around in a hurry and only saw the rush of a hammer down towards his skull.

_Beginning Battle Roll  
Unknown Enemy strikes! Minimum roll: 3  
Now rolling…  
Roll result: 10  
Roll successful! –99 hp to Higrokar._

Higrokar never stood a chance. The hammer swung down at him at a rapid pace, smacking him in the temple. He crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Higrokar!" Sonic shouted as he spotted the fallen comrade at the feet of his skeletal assailant. Sonic's anger, at the fall of his comrade, was enough to send a black aura around his body. The skeleton warriors lost their nerve at the sight of the angered hedgehog, they dropped their arms and weapons and dashed off in a comical skeleton run out of the town… but they weren't safe from Sonic's anger. He sprinted after them… and unleashed a massive massacre of the bone warriors. The way he shattered their bones and speared the others with the shattered remains is too graphic to describe, along with the vicious destruction of a nearby building to crush the skeletons. Only after every skeleton warrior was crushed, incinerated, or pounded into glue was Sonic's anger vented. The black aura faded from his body, leaving good old regular Sonic in its wake. As Sonic panted heavily, he looked around at the total destruction of the outskirts that he destroyed to take down the army of warriors. "Wow… Waffles." He said right before he fell into a black void.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And… End scene! I wish I could tell you how the ultimate devastation of the skeleton army occurred… but it was way to graphic. Anyway… That does it for this chapter. I'll update this thing after I update my Overlord fic. Remember to send in your OCs! The submission form is on the prologue. Also… if you have a good name for this thing (that doesn't sound weird) send it in! Until next time… I'm Dark Leader Omega… and I'm outta here! *Equips jetpack and flies off into the sunset… and blows up some zombies. *


	3. the Shadow of the storm

**Hooray! New Name!  
DUNGEONS AND HEDGEHOGS  
Chapter: 2**

Hooray! I just got a new name for this thing! And it doesn't sound like a porno! I have White Keyblade Oathkeeper to thank for it… so thanks! So onto the summary, in this episode (chapter, section, kekasweatistan, whatever you what to call it), Sonic and Higrokar are recovering from the massive battle scene (that I couldn't describe because I'm ebil like that.), and set off to find the Portal of Insanity… but its not as easy as it sounds… it never is… anyway, on with the show! (Also I don't know what happens after Sonic leaves Dark Sonic form… so I made something up! And no it doesn't involve a clown suit *puts big clown shoes away* he would probably kill me for switching his shoes out anyway. Not that I care.)

* * *

Sonic groaned slightly, his head was pounding with a massive brain ache. He was so numb though that he couldn't feel the extent of it. Sonic craned his neck in either direction as far as his sore neck would allow him. He was apparently in an inn room, surrounded by medical plants, and to his right… lay the unconscious figure of Higrokar, bl-… I mean… Raspberry Jam (**Mmm… Jam**) dried onto his skull. Sonic smirked smugly, right before pain set in and set him into unconsciousness. Several minutes later, Sonic slowly returned to the world of the conscious, he heard voices at the foot of his bed.

"Isn't he awake yet?" one said.

"He stirred a little while ago. The village can't thank you two enough for what you both did." another said.

"You're welcome… and I think its time to wake Sonic up. And I have the perfect idea… I'll just take off his shoes…" Sonic awoke in a flash. He leaped out of bed, grabbed Higrokar by the throat, and pinned him to the wall.

"Don't… touch… the shoes!" Sonic snapped, an animeish black aura surrounding him.

"Finally, the big hero awakens." Sonic turned around swiftly; still keeping Higrokar pinned firmly, to see an elder dormouse standing in the doorway. "I thought that the clorofana would keep you asleep for a while longer. But, as your friend here showed, I was wrong."

"Well, that's me, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said as he put on his classic thumbs-up pose, although immediately after putting that pose on he grabbed his head in pain.

"I'm glad to see you are feeling better… mostly. You should head northwest from here." Sonic put on a perplexed look at the random phrase. "Higrokar told me about your mission. Head toward Tigran… and ask for Trog at the Time Eclipse Inn."

"Right. Run toward the enemy, and ask for the enemy, and probably get killed by the enemy… what a clever plan, mate." Higrokar said with uncovered sarcasm in his voice.

"Wait… What?"

"Tigran is an outpost of the Tailbar, an insane group of resistance fighters. And Trog is one of their lieutenants. Actually… he is more of a recruiter. Taking innocent drunkards and signing them up against their will… technically. If we ended up on their bad side, we would be officially screwed."

"Wait… would be?"

"I'm not going there… they kinda think I'm a spy."

"Well too bad old man." The dormouse said to Higrokar, "He is the only one who knows where the Portal of Insanity is." Higrokar sighed and walked out of the room.

"Well Sonic, I've got something to do. So go explore the town and pick up some supplies. I'll meet you at the square." Sonic nodded and hopped out of the bed with a flourish. The dormouse applauded and handed Sonic a small cloth sack.

"Here is a little something for your heroism… you might want to visit our blacksmith. I can tell you would be much stronger with a weapon." The dormouse winked and walked out of the room. Sonic yawned and stretched for a little while before leaping out of the window (**in order to avoid paying the bill… which was already paid for**). And landed in front of a fruit stand, scattering several chickens (**and bringing out hundreds more, just like the Zelda Series!**). After ducking into an alley to lose the evil chickens, he dashed around the small town, trying to find the so-called "Blacksmith". Finally, after several minutes of running around, he found what he was looking for… the Blacksmith. He opened the door and revealed… a large muscular dog (**what? Surprised it wasn't Tails?**), who was finishing up on a broadsword when he looked up at Sonic.

"What you want, Hedgehog?" the blacksmith said in a gruff voice.

"I just… came to buy a sword." Sonic stuttered. The Blacksmith's rough face instantly lightened.

"Well you came to the right place! Let me just get a good look at you and we'll find you the perfect blade for you." The dog walked out from behind the counter and squinted as he looked at Sonic's body shape and muscle structures. "Well, I can tell you don't need a broadsword, you scrawny knave." Sonic developed the anime anger sign on his forehead, which made the blacksmith laugh loudly. "Ah! I'm just messing with ya mate! Let me see what I can find in the back." The blacksmith went back behind the counter and delved into a nearby closet, which, upon closer inspection, was filled to the brim with weaponry. Sonic stood there, listening to the rummaging and the swearing… and the crashing… and the even worse swearing. Finally, after digging his way out of the massive pile of various weapons, the blacksmith threw down a pile of blades onto the counter. "Here ya go hedgehog! The finest blades this side of the Midnight River!" Sonic picked up and examined every single blade on the table… but none of them where to his liking.

"This one is too heavy… this one is good but it's pink…" The blacksmith laughed at that one, "And this one is too long." Sonic sighed as he placed the last sword back onto the counter. "Do you have anything else?" The blacksmith thought about that question for a long time… and came up with an idea.

"I got it!" the blacksmith shouted, "Follow me." Sonic followed the blacksmith out the back door and down several alleyways. Finally, he stopped. He was in a domed structure; light streaming in from every curve, and in the middle of the building was a giant boulder. And stuck in that boulder was a sword, a silver sword with a circular hilt and two golden "thingies" sticking out from it.

"What is this place?" Sonic inquired, astonished at the grandeur of the citadel.

"No way…" The game master's voice echoed though the void, "The sacred sword… Sonic!"

"Ow! You don't have to yell!"

"Sorry. But, you have to pull out that sword! Don't ask just do it!" Sonic sighed and walked over to where the sword was buried. He gripped the handle tightly and yanked hard.

_Beginning Stat Roll__  
Pull! Pull damn you! Minimum Roll: 12  
__Strength stat: 15  
__Now Rolling…  
__Roll result: 19  
__Total Roll: 22  
Roll successful!_

The sword slid out of its groove in the stone with relative ease. A bright light shined from the slit where the sword was located and engulfed the sanctuary. When the light faded, Sonic held the blade in his hands, admiring the familiar craftsmanship, when a very, very familiar voice echoed through the dome.

"Is it morning already?" Sonic yelped and dropped the blade. It clattered on the floor loudly, and brought back the voice. "Who is the knave that dropped me?" The sword stood up on its own and shook the dust off itself, "When I find that knave I'm gonna… wait a second… Knave?" The sword turned around and faced Sonic. "Knave the Hedgehog! It is you!" The sword flew through the air and landed in Sonic's open hand (the hilt hit the hand, to be technical).

"Whoa! Caliburn! Didn't expect to see you here." The sword opened his eyes and looked around the room. A confused look spread across his face.

"Where am I? This isn't Camelot." Sonic shrugged and sat down. Unfortunately for Sonic, the Game Master spoke up.

"I hate to break up this happy reunion but here comes the blacksmith. And he's runnin fast!" The Blacksmith burst through the citadel's double door and sprinted towards Sonic. He fell to one knee and threw his head down.

"My Lord! We have a problem. The Undead are back! And they've got a gun!" The blacksmith grabbed Sonic's arm and dragged him out into the streets. "There is the leader. Now go get him!" He threw Sonic into the middle of the road and ran back to the sidewalk. Sonic got back up, brushing the dust from his fur and quills, when he looked up and saw what the blacksmith was talking about. The Undead army was at least two score, assorted with zombies, ghosts and skeletons. These undead were not the kind that Sonic had faced a few days ago (**yes he was out that long**), they were not wielding rusty blades, but instead they had swords of darkness (**although one of them was flailing a pistol around wildly**), light bending around the blades as if it was trying to avoid them,. The Head Honcho of the small force was riding a large Dracolich, an undead dragon that was stronger in death than it was in life. A large hood covered his face and he was dressed in a midnight black cloak, synched up tightly, although you could see a black furry tail coming out of the back. When the being spoke, the air seemed to grow colder and hope seemed to disappear from all who hear it.

"This is the hedgehog?" the figure said. The dormouse from the inn room walked out from behind the Dracolich and nodded. The figure muttered a low guttural laugh. "He seems kinda scrawny for someone who could take out an entire undead raiding party. But no matter… he shall pay just the same." The figure reached into his cloak and, with a slight tic of a sheath, pulled out a massive dark broadsword. He pointed it at Sonic and shouted loudly, "You there! You rat. You are being charged with assaulting the royal Necron convoy. The punishment is death… do you have any last words?" At the last bit of shouting, the sword in the figure's hand began to glow with an eerie orange light. Before Sonic could mutter one word, the sword was swung, a large energy slash hurtled at him faster than even Sonic could move… or was it?

_Beginning Battle Roll  
__Move it or Lose it Sonic! Minimum roll: 20  
__Now Rolling…__  
Roll Result: 2  
Roll Unsuccessful…_

Sonic couldn't react, the wave was coming too fast! Before his life finished flashing before his eyes, an extremely loud sound was heard. A blast of bright energy ripped through the air and collided with the energy wave, canceling them both out.

"What?" Pretty much everyone said out loud, except for the guy sitting there playing with his phone (**what a fat kid**). All eyes focused on the origin of the sound wave… the nearby Supermarket. Behind the open double glass doors… was Higrokar, standing in a shopping basket and wielding a black and white Stratocaster in his hands and a gold and blue amp under his foot.

"Hey Sonic, I can't begin to explain how tough the training was. But it looks like it paid off." He said with a fanged grin plastered on his face.

"That will be 4.73." the cashier said.

"Damn… Sonic, I need you to buy me." After scrounging up enough spare cash to pay the expensive (**really? You think so?**) bill, Sonic and Higrokar rushed out into the street to confront the Dracolich rider.

"You have improved old man…" The rider muttered, "But so have I. And so I bid you adieu." His sword began to glow again as he brought it over his head for another energy wave, when out of nowhere… a voice ripped the air.

"Chaos… Spear!" a swift object flew through the air and grazed the rider's arm. The figure shouted in pain, dropped the broadsword and clamped his free hand onto the wound. Sonic unknowingly noted that the fur on the figure's arm was pure white and sizzling… as if it was burning.

"Who dares injure me? I'll cut him to ribbons!" The figure screamed at the top of his lungs. A black blur streamed down from a nearby rooftop and landed next to Sonic.

"I do! I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life-Form!" It was Shadow, the self-proclaimed Ultimate Life-Form. The figure grimaced in pain, but grinned.

"Hm… what a twist. I shall retreat for now, but you haven't seen the last of me." The Dracolich roared loudly and took to the air, flying at speeds that would rival Sonic. As for the Undead… Let's just say… there is a lot of glue to go around.

"Well Shadow, when did you get here?" Sonic asked, while relaxing in a tree.

"I don't know. I was just walking through the ARK, when I suddenly was falling through the air." Shadow replied from his spot against another tree.

"Speaking of which." Sonic leaped down from his tree, walked over to Shadow, and punched him in the face. "That's for stealing my rings!" Shadow got back up quickly and swung at Sonic with his fist, catching him under the jaw. Suddenly (**in the middle of the town none the less!**) a massive fight cloud grabbed Sonic and Shadow and enveloped them in a flurry of fists, feet and dust. Higrokar sighed and muttered something under his breath. A meteor fell from the sky, and interrupted the fight cloud, allowing Sonic and Shadow to scramble to safety.

"Are you two done yet? If you are, we might want to consider leaving now."

"Oh crap… I forgot to get supplies!" Sonic facepalmed in embarrassment.

"Nice work Faker."

"Shut it Shadie." Suddenly, the fight cloud blew back in and enveloped Sonic and Shadow… again. Higrokar sighed again.

"Those two never change." He muttered before sending in another meteor.

_Shadow the Hedgehog, the Warrior, has joined the party!

* * *

_

And finally it is complete! And I don't know of anything else to say… except that this took a while to complete! I was busy as hell… what with my Overlord's fic and the other stories… and school… and the aliens. But it's over now (school is anyway), so I should have much more time to write this stuff. And to the people who let me use their OCs… Thanks ya'll! Review also… I need to know how I'm doing. Oh, and before I forget… **I am not taking anymore OCs! That is my final word!** So until next time… I'm Dark Leader Omega… and I'm on Shroooooooooms! Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala… *collapses*


	4. Sniper and the Summons

**Dungeons and Hedgehogs  
Chapter: 3**

Behold! I have the power of a Laptop computer! Feel my ability to type anywhere and post my stories at anytime…or don't! Ah screw it. Now that I am settled down for about a week… I had better get cracking on this chapter. So enough dilly dallying!

* * *

It turned out that Sonic forgetting to by supplies was a good thing! After a swift beating from Higrokar that would make Sonic scared of German Sheppards for the next few years, our "heroes" managed to hitch a ride on a merchant caravan bound for Tigran. And so, Sonic, Shadow, and that one old guy (put down the spear Higro!) set off on their adventure to return home… or something like that.

"So… tell me again why we have to put up with these whiny basterds?" Shadow asked while relaxing on top of one of the merchant wagons.

"Okay, here I go again." Higrokar sighed from his spot on another wagon canvas, "They needed mercenaries in order to pass through the woods up ahead. We need to get to Tigran as fast as humanly possible. Therefore, in exchange for our protection, they take us there and we get a little bit of coin for our trouble."

"What kind of danger, exactly, are we talking about?" Sonic inquired after finishing his 100th lap around the caravan.

"Oh you know, the usual stuff; mostly bandits and goblins, with the occasional zombie hunting party." At the mere mention of more zombies, Sonic shuddered. He had seen enough zombies for one week. He yawned and leaped up onto one of the wagons for a quick snooze.  
_  
Several minutes later_  
Sonic woke up from his nap. He stretched and yawned widely, only to find out that he was glued by his stomach to a tree.

"What? How the hell did I get up here?" He muttered to himself. He examined his surrodings to find Shadow laughing at something, and Higrokar holding a bucket of Skeleton glue. "Why? Why did you do this to me? It's not cool!" Sonic struggled to get free from the tree…  
_  
Beginning Stat roll  
Sonic vs. Glue Minimum Roll: 15  
Strength stat: 15  
Now rolling…  
Roll result: 7  
Total roll: 10  
Roll unsuccessful.  
_  
He pulled, tugged, and writhed in a desperate bid to get free. But, he failed to free himself, kinda of like when he gets caught by Amy.

"Um… guys? Can you help me please?" Sonic asked. "You wouldn't just leave me here would you?"

"He has a point Higrokar." Shadow sighed, "We can't leave him up there for someone else to find." Higrokar shrugged, pulled out a small vial of liquid, and poured it down Sonic's front. There was a slight fizzing sound, along with a bubbling, and a mildly acrid taste filled the air. After a brief moment or two, Sonic began to inch slowly down the tree, until the glue finally wore off and he landed on the ground with a "thud". He sat up, rubbing his chest, muttering something.

"What? No 'thank you'? No 'I owe you one'? Just for that, next time you get caught in a tree, I'm not helping you." Higrokar turned away, with a massive pout on his face. Sonic sighed, muttered under his breath, and said the words that Higro wanted to hear.

"Thanks… for getting me down from the tree. Jerk." Higrokar turned toward Sonic, and grinned.

"I heard that. No problem. And just so you know, you're going to be itchy as hell in the next 2 and a half minutes." Sonic scratched his chest absentmindedly. A sharp whistle pierced the air. "Sounds like it's time to go. The forest is just up ahead so I want you, Shadow, as front lookout, and Sonic, you will be the rear guard, and I'll be center. Keep your eyes open as there will be more Bandits in there than a John Dillinger movie. So move out!" A few moments later, the large merchant caravan began to slowly creep along the plain, heading towards the foreboding forest… of death! As they entered the forest, there was a noticeable change in scenery. For one, the background changed from large, rolling plains, to dense, green woods. The sound of crunchy, dry grass transformed into the sound of crunchy, dry leaves (**two totally different things… I think**). Even the light changed, from bright, and clear, to dim, and green tinted. Several minutes went by, and yet nothing happened. However, no one dropped their guard. Sonic clenched his sword tightly; he had a feeling like something bad was going to happen. What they didn't notice were two figures standing on a ridge overlooking the caravan. They were both hidden by a thick grove of trees, although one was peeking out from behind them.

"Can you get a clear shot?" the figure hidden behind the trees asked. The other being shook its head.

"No… let's wait until they cross onto the bridge, we might be able to surround them." The figure behind the trees nodded and sat down. Meanwhile, our heroes were walking unknowingly into a trap. They began to cross the large stone bridge, when Shadow stopped and signaled the lead wagon to stop.

"What's up Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Something just doesn't feel right… like we are being followed." Shadow muttered under his breath. He looked around at the treetops, the low shrubs, and the high ridges. "And the fact that this would be the perfect ambush spot." He took one last look…  
_  
Beginning Stat roll  
is someone there? Minimum roll: 8  
Intelligence stat: 20  
Now rolling…  
Roll result: 13  
Total roll: 17  
Roll successful!  
_  
Shadow slowly turned his head, taking in every little detail in the woodlands. He heard a slight rustling, and craned his head to locate the source. He saw movement in the shrubs.

"Higro! We've got company!" The German Sheppard swore and pulled out his guitar.

"Alright guys! Battle formations!" He yelled. Suddenly, several armed mercenaries leaped out of one of the wagons and lined up on both sides of the bridge. And just in time to, two score of cloaked, armed warriors burst out of the undergrowth and charged the defensive lines.  
_  
Beginning Battle roll  
Here they come! Minimum roll: 11  
Now rolling…  
Roll result: 17  
Roll successful!  
_  
Even though Shadow and Sonic were outnumbered 20 to 1, it was a piece of cake dealing with the opposition. Shadow charged two Chaos Spears and hurled them at the charging bandits, slaying two of them. Finally, when they reached him, Shadow charged a long bolt of energy in his hand.

"Feel the might of the Chaos Blade!" Shadow yelled at the top of his lungs while slashing one bandit, and stabbing another in the gut. However, he didn't know the mercenaries that were supposedly on his side, hadn't even started fighting… instead, they cut off Shadow's escape route, while ten other bandits caged him in. "Traitors… you shall get what's coming to you." The surrounding enemies closed in on Shadow… even if Shadow had cut down a few of them, he would be run through. But Shadow just stood there, shaking with pent up laughter. "Ha… this should be a challenge. But, I'm afraid I don't have time for you. Chaos…" Shadow muttered before crouching down, his arms placed tightly on his chest. "Blast!" He leaped up suddenly, throwing his arms out to his sides. A massive force field of energy erupted from his body, incinerating anyone surrounding him. Shadow collapsed to the ground, panting heavily. However he didn't have time for rest, as more brigands poured out from the trees. Shadow stood up, readying more Chaos Spears. "I hope Sonic can handle these guys." He whispered under his breath.

Sonic wasn't as prepared as Shadow, but he still managed to fight off the raiders, with only a hitch or two. When the bandits attacked, Sonic charged them, abandoning the defensive line in favor of the open battlefield. His sudden charge spooked the attackers, making them unprepared for the rain of relentless attacks he threw their way. Hacking one, slicing another, and stabbing two at the same time, it seemed that he hadn't lost his swordsman skills… until he got clipped by an enemy's blade. Sonic winced, cut the guy that slashed at him and leaped back into a defensive position. "Damn that hurt! I should be more careful I guess." He muttered as he parried an enemy slash. "Can't you guys take a break?" He asked while dodging and countering enemy strikes. He kept up the pattern until finally he got bored. "This is getting boring. So I'll see you guys never." Sonic curled into his ball form and began to spin around the ground quickly. He picked up speed, and soon a large blue tornado formed. The tornado sucked the bandits in and spat them out sky-high.

"Going… Going… Gone!" Sonic whistled as he watched the tornado victims fly away. His grin disappeared as fast as it came, due namely to the fact that more soldiers came charging at him. "Oh, come on!" He settled into a defensive stance and readied himself for another rush, that is, until he heard a loud horn blow. Suddenly, the raiders stopped in their tracks and retreated. While Sonic was pondering this change of events (**namely by making faces at them and yelling insults**) he heard a loud whistle from the wagon train. Sonic's grin returned and he shouted at the retreating brigands, "Well, I was planning on having some fun with you guys! But, I'm afraid that I must say good bye for now. See Yah!" Sonic curled into a spin dash and span back to the caravan.

Meanwhile, Higrokar was having a bit of fun. Finally, he had a decent audience to put his battle music to. Sure, the audience was a raging band of roving bandits… but that doesn't matter to a master musician. His fingers were a blur on the strings of his guitar, loud riffs ripped through the air, stunning and knocking unconscious all who he aimed the sounds at. Even the strongest of the rouges that managed to get through the defensive lines were thrashed by Higrokar's rock. However, a horn blew from Shadow's direction, loud enough to block out even Higro's guitar. The brigands stopped attacking and retreated. Higrokar's confusion was short-lived, because, from the forest, came a heavily armoured, Broadsword wielding knight. "Oh shit." He swore briefly, and let loose a loud whistle. Within a few seconds, Sonic and Shadow regrouped with Higrokar… and then Sonic freaked out.

"How the hell are we supposed to beat that guy? He's seven feet tall, and armed to the teeth! Also, he's got a gun!"

"Unfortunately, I agree with Sonic… except about the gun part." Shadow said, "How the heck are we going to kill this guy?"

"I don't know… I just don't… forget it. I'm burning his ass." Higrokar began strumming a massive metal riff on his strings. The air became hotter as energy gathered around him.  
_  
Beginning battle roll  
Firaga! Minimum roll: 12  
Now rolling…  
Roll result: 13  
Roll successful!  
_  
Fire gathered around his guitar's headstock. With one final mighty strum, the fire was sent flying towards the knight. When it hit the knight, the fire exploded into a massive inferno, completely engulfing him. Eventually the fire died down to reveal… that the knight was still alive and completely unharmed! You could hear the jaws drop from outer space.

"That was one of my most powerful riffs! And the metal bounced right off! I hate this guy!" While our heroes were freaked right out… they were being watched by the two figures on the ridge.

"Okay… now I think I can get him." One figure said as he pulled a longbow off his back.

"Hey, once you get him. Can I come out for a while?"

"Sure, when you do, can you go Beast? It will help scare them off." The other figure said. But, enough of the useless conversation. The figure with the bow nocked an arrow to it and lifted it to eye level. He pulled back the string, lining up the arrow to his target.  
_  
Beginning battle roll  
Sniped! Minimum roll: 7  
Now rolling…  
Roll result: 15  
Roll successful!  
_  
He let the arrow fly. It span rapidly, flying at unbelievable speeds, straight towards… the armoured knight! The arrow punctured his helmet and flew right out the other side. The knight recoiled and collapsed in a metal heap. Seeing their leader slain by a hidden sniper caused the remaining soldiers to panic. Several ran away, while the braver ones stared in awe at how easily the knight was killed.

"They… they killed Scrawn! They shot Scrawn!" The soldiers screamed in their panic. Seeing a successful shot, the two figures celebrated with a fist bump and leaped down to engage the enemies. The figure without a visible weapon thrust his arm forward, causing a large rock to erupt from the ground and levitate in front of him. He swung his arm and sent the rock flying at the retreating soldiers. But, that wasn't the top part of the freak out meter. He shut his eyes and focused. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and from the light appeared, what looked to be like, a huge suit of armour colored deep blue with a shiny green helmet and a deep red long sword. The armour stood there, basking in the fear of the onlookers. It approached the soldiers and spoke.

"Boo." The soldiers scattered, running away screaming their heads off. The new arrivals yelled a few choice insults after the cowardly soldiers, and turned to face the surprised heroes.

"Jeez Sonic. You trying to catch flies or something?" Sonic shut his apparently open mouth. Shadow got over his surprise to ask only one question.

"Who the hell are you?" the weaponless figure shrugged and pulled off the cloak he was wearing. He was a silver hedgehog with gold highlights in the fur, and barrel rows of quills down his back.

"Ah come on Shadow. Don't tell me you don't recognize us?" the bow-wielding figure pulled off his cloak, revealing albino white fur with a couple of quills reminiscing of a collar. Shadow was about to respond when Sonic broke in be for him.

"Axel! Maxwell! How're you two doing? I mean… besides saving us and all that malarkey." Sonic said with a massive grin on his face. Swiftly, the suit of armour stabbed its sword in the ground in front of Sonic. After giving Sonic the brief coronary, the suit spoke in a humorous voice.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me Sonic." The suit chuckled, "I'm so sad now." Sonic smirked and apologized.

"Sorry about that Titn. I didn't recognize you for a second there." Titn let loose a massive laugh… and then an even bigger yawn, before vanishing in a flash of light. Higrokar walked up to Axel and began studying him.

"Incredible. A summoner with the powers of air. With a bit of training, you could be a great mage." He said after Axel broke away.

"Okay, that was creepy. Besides, I don't even know you Old Man." Higrokar developed the anime anger icon and spoke.

"I am Higrokar Rockar, master of Metal!" He said while striking a pose with his guitar. He let loose a massive note that knocked Axel to the ground. "And I'm not old! I'm 49!" Axel held up a thumbs-up of recognition and Higrokar moved over to Maxwell. "Maxwell, is it?" Maxwell nodded. "Well then Maxwell, Nice shot back there. Without that, even my magic wouldn't have saved us." Maxwell grinned and replied with a touch of modesty.

"Thanks, but actually I was aiming for his feet." Everyone (but Maxwell of course) immediately fell down anime style. When everyone had recovered, Shadow cleared his throat.

"Hey guys, its time to go. The caravan is waiting." Higrokar nodded, and immediately came up with a massive idea.

"Hey Axel, Maxwell. Why don't you two come with us? We might need a couple of hands on our journey." Axel shrugged.

"Meh. Might as well. How about you two?" Two voices seemed to echo from the void.

"Sure, I'm game!" Titn said.

"Do I have a choice?" the other asked.

"Umm… no."

"Damn." Axel shook his head in mock annoyance and muttered.

"Good old Noel." Higrokar slightly freaked out.

"Wait a minute… people on the outside can't hear summons. G.M! What the hell is going on?" Yet another voice echoed from the void.

"I opened up Axel's mind. I think it would improve communication among you few. Don't you think?" Pretty much everyone shrugged. "Okay, now that we are decided. Get moving. The caravan is leaving yah." Everyone turned around and sure enough, the caravan was heading out down the road. They sprinted after it, shouting for it to wait, and throwing rocks at Sonic and Shadow (**since they had already caught up to the caravan and started relaxing on the roofs**).  
_Axel, the physic (red mage), Maxwell, the archer, Titn, the brawler, and Noel, the red mage, have joined the party!

* * *

_

Ahh… done! Thank you laptop! And flash drives… can't forget the flash drives. And now… onto Iowa for the Junior Olympics! Wish me luck people… I'm gonna need it. 200 meters of butterfly at once is potentially deadly. So… until next time, I'm Dark "the Leader" Omega… and I'm off!


	5. I'll fly away o glory

**DUNGEONS AND HEDGEHOGS****  
(Finally after all that wait... sorry about that... seriously)  
Chapter: 4**

Again... I'm sorry about the really, really, really long time it has taken me to write this. And I swear, I will get immediately to telling you this tale, beginning right... now! Okay, not right right now but you know what I mean right? I'm serious about this, I will *smacked on the head by a rubber chicken* omph!

* * *

The sun beat a magical tattoo across the leafy landscape of the forest. By the position of the sun, it seemed to be about 6 o' clock, almost about time for the sun to set... although it didn't really matter to the blue hedgehog riding on the top of a caravan wagon. All he cared about was that it was time for some sleep... or maybe a bite to eat when they get to town. He had just about made his decision when the wagon came to a sudden screeching halt and he was sent flying into the dirt.

"Whoa! Omph!" Sonic muttered as he hit the ground hard. "Ugh, now what?" Axel, using his amazing abilities of observation, replied.

"Looks like we stopped." Maxwell, from his wagon's vantage point, noticed a group of merchants dragging out camping gear from one of the wagons.

"Looks like we're gonna stop for the night." He said.

"Sounds like Higro's not happy about it." Shadow muttered, having been woken from slumber by the massive argument from the lead merchant and Higrokar.

"Look you little son of a bitch! I keep telling you the Dusk Dragons are going to be out hunting tonight! What does it take to convince you?!" Higrokar shouted diplomatically at a gilded cat, obviously the lead merchant of the group.

"Ond Oi kep tellin yah. The 'Orses need rest and fodder. If we kep goin any further, 'el collapse!" The cat said with a thick accent. Higrokar spat at the cat's feet.

"Fine! If you want to die, that's just fine by me! But, me and my crew are not going to be a part of that dragon's buffet!" Higrokar turned to walk away. The cat sneered and replied.

"Foine! Yah can leav. But 'cha oin't getting poid!" Higrokar looked back at the cat... and said the most diplomatic thing he could think of.

"Frack you and your damn money." He walked away with a grin. Oh how he wished he could watch that cat burn in dark fire. The others confronted him about the shouting match.

"So... what's up?" Sonic asked. Higrokar shrugged and replied with a grin.

"Nothing much, the fat bastard up there is about to get his entire crew brutally slaughtered though."

"Slaughtered? How?" Axel asked.

"We're camped right in the middle of Dusk Dragon country. And tonight is the new moon, which means they'll be hungry and looking for mates... so right in the middle of their turf is not the safest place to be right now."

"So you're just going to leave them here to die horribly?" Maxwell said with a shocked expression. This time, Shadow delivered the dark news.

"They won't move, and I'm sure as hell not going to be a dragon's bitch. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm getting my black ass out of here.

"That's the smartest thing I've heard you say yet, Shadow." Higrokar clapped his hands together in impatience. "Right! Let's get moving then. I'll take point. Move out!" They gathered their few belongings and headed after the old dog.

_Beginning Stat Roll...  
Run Forest Run!!! (heh... forest joke.)  
Minimum roll required: 12 vs. DEX  
Lowest DEX stat of party: 5  
Beginning roll...  
Roll result: 11  
Total roll: 12  
Roll successful!_

Trees and shrubs were mere blurs in the five runners' peripheral vision. Such was their haste that Axle actually plowed right through a fully grown oak tree in his way without being harmed.

"Hey Maxwell! You see that?" Axle called out to his cousin. "Reminds me of the time we stole the lumber-jacking equipment at summer camp!" Maxwell, between pants and gasps of air, grinned and replied.

"I remember that. You tend to remember events that cause you to get kicked out of camp on the first day." Dusk began to fall right as the adventurers broke free of the forest canopy. Higrokar called for a rest on the middle of a hill overlooking the forest, which was greedily accepted by the others.

"Whoa... nothing like the last jog before nightfall, eh Shadow?" Sonic said as he plopped down onto the ground, breathing normally, as if he had walked the entire way. Shadow ignored the blue hedgehog.

"Hey Higro! Shouldn't we get moving? The town should be right over this hill right?" Shadow said to the old dog, who was gasping and wheezing for oxygen as much as the rest of them.

"I want to watch it." Shadow stared quizzically at the dog. "I want to watch him burn... no one disrespects me or my clan." Higrokar turned his gaze to the forest, where the small figures of the merchant caravan could be seen slowly moving forward through the forest. "Five...four...three...two...one." The dog whispered under his breath. "Zero." Within less that one nanosecond of him saying that last word, three massive winged creatures broke through the trees around the caravan! Their long necks reaching down and plucking up anyone unfortunate enough to be in their way. Two more swooped in from the sky, spraying black and red fire across their unfortunate victims. Anyone attempting to make their escape soon met their end on the end of either dragon claw or fang. The setting sun provided the perfect backdrop as the rays glistened off the dragons' black and gray scales. The brutal massacre was just too much for even the Ultimate Life Form to bear... but Higrokar just stood there, grinning at the carnage. He lifted his arms and cried out to the dieing merchants.

"See what happens when you don't listen to me?! You finally see?! I told you that you would all die! And now you listen! Too late I say! AH HAHAHAHA!" Higrokar tilted his head back to release the maniacal laugh. No one approached him, either too scared or too freaked out to respond... except for one man. The gilded cat from the merchant caravan crawled past Higrokar's vision. Immediately, Higrokar rushed over and pinned the cat on its back, putting out the dark fire that was burning up his back. Higrokar shoved the point of his guitar's headstock in the face of the cat and roared.

"Behold! Now you take my advice... I say you should have believed me in the first place." The cat stared up at Higrokar with fear in his eyes.

"Please Sah... Forgiv' me... Oi ad no idea dis would 'appen. Save me!" Higrokar tsked.

"You look up and cry 'Save me!' and you know what I say?" Higrokar paused for dramatic effect, taking in the cat's fear. "I whisper..." Suddenly, Higrokar struck a loud note on his guitar, setting the poor soul alight. "…I whisper...no..." The cat screamed in agony as the fire slowly ate away at his flesh... and within seconds there was only a burnt skeleton left. Higrokar's grin slowly faded from his face as he turned back to his waiting companions.

"Did you let it all out?" Axel asked as he put his hand on Higrokar's shoulder. "Did you let all the crazies out?" Higrokar nodded slowly.

"Alright!" Sonic chimed in, "Now that that's over with, what now?" Higrokar shrugged.

"I guess we finish the trip, the village is just up over this hill after all."

"Yah! What could possibly go even more wrong?" Axel said, grin shining on his face. His question was soon answered by a loud shriek from the air. Shadow grabbed the silver hedgehog and shook him with rage.

"You fracking idiot! Never utter those words! EVER!" Soon they party was surrounded on all sides by four massive Dusk Dragons... each one drooling napalm as they took in their prey's scent. "Great, just fracking great! Now we have to fight our way out." Shadow charged up a pair of Chaos Spears when Maxwell tackled him.

"You can't! The Dusk Dragon is a sacred animal; if you attack them you'll have the entire paladin army on your butt!" Higrokar stared at the white hedgehog with wonder as to how he knew that. Maxwell read the expression on Higrokar's face and responded, "What? I learned it at summer camp."

"Well that's just damn great!" Shadow shouted, "We can't hurt the things that are trying to hurt us!" Sonic shrugged and replied with sarcasm.

"Story of your life, eh Shadow?" Shadow would have reprimanded Sonic for that remark... but it wouldn't have been heard anyway. The four dragons, who just a few seconds ago looked like they were about to divide up their catch among themselves, turned their heads to the sky and roared loudly. Another, much louder roar issued from the sky. The dragons quickly moved to open a space, and almost immediately, that space was filled by another dragon.

"Great, one more dragon. This should spice things up a little." Axel said with barely concealed sarcasm.

"Wait one second..." Higrokar muttered as he moved closer to the new arrival. Although it seemed to be exactly similar to the other four dragons, if you stared at it long enough, an aura of dignity and royalty seemed to wash over it. "Relina? That you?" The dragon turned and looked at Higrokar, and shouted in common tongue (AKA English).

"Higrokar!" The dragon pounced on him, and gave him a quick lick across the face.

"Yep... that's you alright..." Higrokar sputtered in-between wheezes. Relina, realizing that Higrokar, like anything else in the world, requires air to live, stepped off of him and disappeared in a bright flash of light. When the light faded, Higrokar was back on his back with a dragon on top of him. This time though, the dragon was smaller and more human-like. She was clothed in full black plate-mail and a dark red cape encircled her.

"Well aren't you the lucky one, Higro?" Sonic said with a smile on his face... he was immediately put into the dirt by one of the other four dragons.

"So... how's life been treating you, Relina?" The dragon woman shrugged and replied.

"It has been incredibly boring is how it is. And I thought being Queen would be more fun than this." Relina looked at Sonic, who had just realized how rude he was to someone who could have he killed with a wave of her hand. "Yes, I'm a queen... watch your mouth from now on, hedgehog." She looked back down at Higrokar, still trapped under her. "How's the travailing treating you?"

"S'alright... once you get past the fact that I'm poorer than a monkey, it's pretty good." Relina laughed.

"Well, you can tell me all about it over dinner... I'm in the mood for some Hedgehog Flambe." She said while staring at Sonic with hungry eyes.

"Unfortunately, you can't eat that one. I still have a use for him." Relina looked disappointed.

"Can we eat the rest of them? I haven't had hedgehog in forever!" Higrokar shook his head. "Oh well, I'm sure the huntresses will have something back at the nests." Relina engulfed herself in darkness and reverted back to the dragon form that she was previously in.

"What?! We have to go now?" Higrokar said. Dragon-form Relina nodded. "Well shit." Higro clambered up onto one of Relina's claws. He looked back at the group. "Shadow, you're in charge now. Here's money for a room. I'll be back as soon as I can... Oh and Sonic." Sonic snorted as he woke up from his nap. "Don't get into too much trouble." Relina sighed, flame sparking from the sides of her mouth.

"Can we hurry this up? I always hated long good-byes." Higrokar tsked.

"Alright then, I guess we can do what you want to now." With one large wing-beat, Relina and the other four dragons lifted off and soared for the nearby mountains. A few minutes passed...

"Can anyone tell me what the heck happened?" Axel broke the silence, "I zoned out for a moment there."

"Apparently we just met Higro's old girlfriend in this world." Sonic said with a slight signature grin plastered on his face. Shadow slapped Sonic upside the head and said with signature uncaring.

"Shouldn't we be moving now?" The others shrugged and trudged up the last little bit up the hill. When they reached the summit, the one word that Maxwell said summed up all their thoughts.

"Damn!"

The scene before them was a massive medieval metropolis. One could assume that the reason for the city's vast growth and populace was due namely to the fact that it lay on one of the largest rivers this side of the Great Divide and its three tributaries. Even now at sunset, ships were sent down the river and smaller craft floated upriver. Along with the natural beauty that a large metropolis has, the sun reflecting gold and crimson streams along the river that spanned the horizon kinda helped too. After a few minutes of taking in the beauty that was Tigran, Shadow unzipped the pouch Higro gave him (Which you people don't know about because I didn't tell you... ha ha!) and poured out a handful of large silver coins. He whistled in amazement that Higrokar would relinquish so much cash so willingly.

"Well..." Shadow muttered as he placed the coins gingerly back into the pouch. "Time to find a casino, I mean... hotel and casino, I mean... whatever." He started down the hill back to the dirt road leading to the main gate. "You guys coming? Or do you want the dragons to eat yah?"

_Beginning Stat roll...  
Random roll... yah let's go with that. Minimum roll: 5  
Lowest Stat (charisma/luck): 20  
Beginning roll...  
Roll result: 19  
Total roll: 23  
Total success!  
"Hell yah! That's what I'm talkin about!"

* * *

_

And... End scene! First, apologies to all you people who waited so damn long... I have no excuse... just pure laziness and school... school kinda helped there. Well, I guess that's it for me then. I'm Dark Leader Omega and... oh shit... almost forgot! Last little bit here.

* * *

Rewind a little bit, back before the introduction of Tigran... more, more, more... stop! Right there! Right after the party trudges up the hill. I forgot someone. Someone lurking nearby... someone... hidden.

There was someone that no one knew was there (wrap your mind around that!). Hiding in the bushes, shielded from view by his camouflage cloak and natural "Ode du' Earth" scent. The figure sighed, releasing tension from his tight bowstring.

"Well, that saves one Wyrmslayer." It muttered while unnocking an arrow with a red stone tip from his string. The figure watched the group trudge uphill. "So... those are my targets..." He pulled out a photograph from his cloak. The photo showed Sonic, Shadow, Axel, Maxwell, and a few others in a massive dogpile atop ol' Higrokar. "Well... a few of them at any rate." the figure sighed heavily, these jobs never get any easier. Especially when your targets are old friends. But, when the bounty is the ability to go home... you'll do anything.


End file.
